


In Which Peggy Is Not the Right Partner For Steve

by DarkArchangelofVengeance



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Not Peggy Carter Friendly, That's anti which means people who actually like her should NOT read this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkArchangelofVengeance/pseuds/DarkArchangelofVengeance
Summary: WARNING: This story is extremely anti Peggy Carter and anti Steggy. Do not read if you are a stan of Peggy or Steggy. You won't like it.After Peggy shoots at Steve, she finds he is giving her the cold shoulder. When she confronts him, Steve Rogers makes it clear to her that the right partner would never be violent or threaten violence to the person they love.





	In Which Peggy Is Not the Right Partner For Steve

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is extremely anti Peggy Carter. If you are a Peggy fan or a Steggy fan, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I will not tolerate your hate. I will delete your comments if you show up. You have no business being on this story.
> 
> So, an explanation for why I don't like Steggy and Peggy Carter. Warning: there are Endgame spoilers involved in this explanation:  
> I have always hated Peggy Carter. Seriously, she is the only love interest for Steve who I genuinely hate and don’t want him with. I thought we dodged a bullet with her considering how Steve is a man out of time and she died. The reason why I hate Peggy is because she shot at Steve Rogers. Now, I don’t think Peggy was trying to kill Steve when she did this, but I think she definitely wanted to scare him, definitely wanted the threat of violence to be hanging in the air if he did anything she didn’t like. See, Peggy does this to Steve while the two of them are NOT TOGETHER after another woman kissed him—she kissed him—and Peggy now thinks Steve is “just like everyone else” without even bothering to let him explain, acting as the classic irrational idiot, but she takes it a step further. She never explains her own intentions to Steve. He has no idea if she really wants him or if she has a thing with Howard Stark and she refuses to correct him or be straightforward with him, but she goes around thinking she has the right be angry with him and shoot at him, which if she didn’t know that it was a vibranium shield, she could have killed everyone in the room with ricochets and she is definitely relying on Steve having fast enough reflexes to move and protect himself. I can never like Peggy because of what she did. So, the only reason I am even remotely okay with Steve’s ending in Endgame is because going into the past to live with her is better than Steve dying in battle. It’s the first ending he’s ever had that we can kind of call happy. Every other ending has ranged between tragic, sad, and bittersweet. 
> 
> I also have issues with Peggy as a character outside the steggy relationship. Contrary to popular believe, Peggy is in no way a feminist character. After all, when she was training the soldiers in Steve's bootcamp, she said things like, "faster ladies" and "come on, girls", which are a sexist phrases, so she's not the "revolutionary feminist character" her stans like to believe she is. 
> 
> So basically, I am anti Peggy and this story was written as a response to the writers pairing Steve back with her in Endgame even after he moved on. So many people complain that Steve ruined Peggy's life--even though the timeline where he ends up with her is different from the main one, so her family was not erased and she was not married, so that is total bullshit when you look at how time travel works in the MCU--and no one cares that Steve ending up with Peggy leaves him in a toxic relationsip with a woman who shot at him and was almost always glaring at him for something or another throughout the First Avenger. Steve deserved so much better than this woman

Peggy Carter felt very satisfied with herself after firing off several bullets at Steve Rogers. She couldn’t believe he would go and kiss a woman besides her. How dare he?! Well, she was certain she’d taught him his lesson and that he would come crawling back to her begging for forgiveness. The thought put a smile on her smug face.

But the next day, that smile was wiped off her face. While she worked with Steve and the others, she noticed a change in the super soldier’s behavior. He was being professional with her, but that was it. There was no warmth that had been there before, nothing should potentially consider flirtatious or interested in her. She was getting the feeling that if it wasn’t for the fact that they had to be working together, he wouldn’t be speaking to her at all.

So, as soon as she had the chance to catch him alone, she demanded to know what was going on.

Steve just looked at her. “What do you mean, Agent Carter?”

“I mean: why are you avoiding me?” she demanded.

“I’m not avoiding you, Agent Carter,” he said. “We’ve been working together all day.”

“But you’re acting different,” she said. “You aren’t… you’re acting like you aren’t interested in me anymore.”

“That’s because I’m not,” he said. “You taught me yesterday that you are not the right partner.”

Peggy scowled at him. “Excuse me? You’re the one who kissed Sergeant Lorraine.”

“No, Agent Carter,” he said, “she kissed me. It was my first kiss actually; she stole it. But you didn’t let me explain that, did you? And you certainly could never be straightforward with me about whether or not you were dating Howard Stark. And even if I did decide to kiss her, that’s not really any of your business, is it? We are not together. We never were together, and even if we were you still can’t shoot at someone like that. Bucky told me I should report you to the Colonel, but I decided not to. I don’t actually think you deserved to be court martialed, but I know I can never be with you now.”

“Why? Because I taught you a lesson?” she demanded.

“Because you’re violent, or at least willing to threaten violence,” Steve replied. “Did I ever tell you about my father, Agent Carter? I don’t think so, but it should say in my records that he died of mustard gas in the Great War. That’s not actually how he died, though, it’s just when he changed into a completely different person. He came back from the war and became an unemployed drunk who used to beat my mother and me when I was little until he eventually got sick and died. I tell people he died in the war because it’s easier than telling them that he was a violent, horrible man.

“My mother had me make her a promise before she died,” Steve continued. “She had me promise her that I would never be with someone who was willing to resort to violence. She made sure I knew that wasn’t love. I’m just keeping that promise.”

“I wasn’t intending to hit you with the bullets!” she exclaimed. “I don’t want to go to jail for murder.”

“I know,” he replied. “I never thought you were intending for me to get hit. But the point is, I could have been and you were willing to risk it. I saw my father punch holes in the wall beside my mother’s head too many times. He didn’t actually hurt her, but the threat of violence was still there.”

“You certainly seem against violence for someone who joined a war,” she snapped.

“I’m not here to hurt innocent people,” Steve said. “I don’t want to kill anyone. I don’t want to hurt anyone. But I want to protect the innocent, I want to stop bullies, and who are bigger bullies than the Nazis? This isn’t the same thing at all, Agent Carter. There’s a difference between fighting in a war to save innocents and being with someone who doesn’t care whether or not they hurt you. You showed me yesterday that you are not the right partner. You could never be the right partner. I hoped you would be, but you’re not. I hope I find the right partner one day, but for now, I’m going to focus on the war we’re fighting. I suggest you do, too. We have to work together, Agent Carter, and from now on, we’re going to do so professionally only, alright?”

Peggy gritted her teeth, her face flushed with embarrassment. “Alright.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Another soldier came into the hallway Peggy pulled Steve into then, approaching them and saying, “Captain Rogers, the Colonel wants to see you.”

Steve gave him a nod. “Of course.”

He followed the soldier out, leaving Peggy alone in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope my fellow anti Peggy/Steggy fans enjoyed this story. If anyone is curious, in the comics, Steve Rogers's father actually was abusive toward him and his mother, which is just another reason that it ticks me off that they made it seem like Steve just fell more in love with Peggy after she threatened violence by shooting at him. Steggy is the most toxic relationship in the MCU.


End file.
